The diary of Austin Monica Moon
by XxXRachaelLAXxX
Summary: Austin's life is terrible. He's just lost his mother, being abused my his dad day after day, and he cuts himself to make him feel better. He's depressed, and lonely. Austin can't tell anybody, not even his girlfriend, Ally. So, he begins writing a diary. Please read and review, chapters will get longer. T because of abuse and self-harm. Third genre - Romance
1. Chapter 1 - My Life

**Hey! Here's my new story, please review! **_Italics _**is the diary Austin keeps.**

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V**

_I know keeping a diary is girly, but I can't hold all this up in my head. He was fine up until a couple of weeks ago. Since mum 'died.' Before that, he loved me so much. It's just been getting worse – it was verbal, now physical. I can't tell anybody. I'm Austin Moon. If anyone finds out, it'll make headline news._

_ Let me tell you a bit about myself. I'm Austin Monica Moon, better known as the overnight internet sensation! I'm fifteen. I have an older sister, Andrea. She doesn't know about the beatings. She doesn't get beaten – dad thinks that everything was going well for ten years, before I came along. He couldn't do anything before because mum loved me more than anything. _

_Mum wanted another child desperately – a boy, in fact. It was her dream to have a boy and a girl, and watch them both grow up. But, she thought that she could never get pregnant ever again. So, the news that I was on the way was a massive shock. She was really happy. Then, dad began to get jealous of all the attention I was getting. Mum did absolutely everything for me, and even trained Andrea up just in case anything happened to her. Well she wasn't expecting her to be killed by the man she loved. Yes, dad killed mum, and made it look like he was innocent. I saw the whole thing. It was depressing. Then, because of a creaky floorboard, dad saw me. He then began beating me so that I don't tell anyone. I can't even tell my best friend and girlfriend, Ally Dawson. She really knows how to cheer a guy up, by the way._

''AUSTIN!'' I heard my dad yell.

''Coming!'' I ran down the stairs as fast as I can. There he was, holding a stick.

''Time for your medicine.'' He laughed evilly. Then, it began. He beat me black and blue. I couldn't scream, or cry. I've learned to hide my emotions. This time, it was worse. He twisted my right ankle so that I couldn't walk properly. My back was killing me and my left wrist was bleeding. Then, I realised that he used a knife. ''I'll use the knife again. Bye bye, Austin Monica Moon.''

I limped up to my bedroom and closed the door. Grabbing a razor, I began to cut my left wrist. Deeper and deeper I went. It felt good. I began feeling faint. Then, with a thud, I blacked out...

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Telling Ally

**Wow! 7 reviews on the first chapter! Thanks to Airvine20, Ally17, ComeOnGetLOUD123ReadySetRock (love the pen name BTW!), Kaylee Gates, Critic, DieHardKataanger and SarahBearlovesR5 for the reviews *hands them all their fav dessert*. Keep them coming! Please check out my poll too. Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Austin P.O.V**

_I woke up on the floor, my head aching. I wrapped my arm up in a bandage that I kept under my bed. Yes, I keep a first aid kit under my bed just in case he gets too violent. I checked the time. It was nearly 2am, so I was out for quite a while. I tried to get back to sleep, but I couldn't. At times like this I feel like curling into somebody's arms and just sob. But, I can't. They'll ask me why, and I'll have nothing to say. I hate lying to anybody. But I have to. I have no choice._

_The beatings were only hard slaps when I did something bad at first, but then they got worse. Yesterday, he used a knife. If I tell anyone, he would kill me. I'm gonna go to Sonic Boom and see Ally. I still haven't told her that my mum's gone. Nobody knows, but me, Andrea and dad. Andrea thinks she died in a car crash. But, I know the truth, and it hurts. I offered to help her run the store whilst her dad went on holiday for a few weeks._

''Austin, you never came down to dinner last night, are you ok?'' asked Andrea. My, she does notice when I'm not there.

''Yeah, I was just tired. I'm going to Sonic Boom now.'' I replied, putting my full weight on my ankle. It killed, but I didn't want Andrea to find out. She gave me a hug, putting a hand on my head. Andrea was quite a bit taller than me. I don't know how that was possible as I'm 5ft 7 and she's probably 6ft 2 or a bit taller. She also looks like dad, who is quite short. She has naturally blonde hair, like me, but while I have it bleached more blonde, she does it brunette.

As I limped into Sonic Boom, Ally came running over.

''Hey Austin, are you ok?'' she questioned. Oh no, what do I say?

''I'm fine, honestly. I fell down the stairs yesterday, and that's it.'' I lied, going behind the counter.

''Austin, it's a bank holiday today, so the store's closed.'' Ally followed me, grabbing my arm.

''Ally, I'm fine; it's probably just a sprained ankle.'' I answer. She didn't listen to me. After she showed me into her bedroom **(A/N – In this story, Ally and her dad live above Sonic Boom.) **she helped me onto the bed.

''Stay there. I'll get you some breakfast, you look hungry.'' Ally rushed out and made me pancakes. She bought some ice and a bandage too. ''You can't have the pancakes until I see your ankle.''

''Ok, I give in.'' I took off my green converse and rolled my sock down a little. As I predicted, my ankle was all swollen.

''That needs ice.'' She put the ice over my ankle. I wince a little, and then she gives me the pancakes.

''Thanks.'' I say to her, eating the pancakes. She gives me a hug for some reason.

''Hey, you're looking a bit down, are you ok?'' she asks, playing with my hair. That's when I break down for the first time in front of her. She scoops me into her arms so that my head was on her shoulder. ''What's wrong?'' she asks again, looking into my red eyes. Another few tears fall from my eyes, which she wipes away.

''D...don't tell a...any...b...body.'' I stutter. ''My...my...mum...she died a f...few w...weeks ago.''

''I'm so sorry Austin.'' Her grip around me tightens as I bury my head into her shoulder.

* * *

As soon as I entered the front door, I got a big slap on my face. I knew that my cheek would bruise up.

''You didn't see me in the morning didn't you.'' He whacks me on my head. I fall in pain. Then comes the beating. He kicked me in the ribs a few times till he was certain that he broke a rib. He stopped then. As I was getting up, he again hit me on my head knocking me out just as he left with a big suitcase.

**Andrea's P.O.V**

I saw the whole thing, the beating and the slap. Luckily, dad was going to be gone for a few days. When I was certain that the coast was clear, I ran over to Austin. I shook him slightly. He stayed unconscious. That jerk that I call dad, he did this to him. I think he's been doing this for a while. I slowly lift Austin's body off the ground and wrap an arm around his shoulders. I put the other arm under his knees and pick him up. I carry him up to his bedroom, grabbing some ice and pain killers.

**Austin's P.O.V**

I wake up in my bed. I feel an arm around me. It was Andrea. God, I had some explaining to do...

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Please review, they actually make me want to update.**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Song

**Wow! 18 reviews already! Thanks to GothicGirl96, LigerPancake, KlaineForeverLover07, LoveShipper, SarahBearlovesR5, Keely, Ally17, ItsYaGirlTerTer and Kaylee Gates for reviewing! I own nothing and I don't own Joel Faviere If You Knew. Italics is the diary Austin keeps BTW.**

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V**

_I told her everything. Well, everything I could. _

''How long has he been doing this?'' Andrea asked.

''Since mum died. I'm used to it now.'' I replied, holding back tears. ''My head and ribs hurt.'' I moaned.

''I don't think you're concussed, but I think you've broken a rib.'' She lifted up my top without warning, revealing my bruised body. ''Did he do this?'' she gasped. I nodded, a tear rolling down my cheek. She wrapped me into her arms as she always does when I'm upset.

''I don't want to take you to the emergency room. They're gonna ask questions which we can't answer. I'll get you some more ice.''

_My ribs are broken, but I can't go to have them checked out. Luckily Andrea was a nurse. She quit when mum died so I'd have somebody like a mother around me. She knows how to treat injuries. She doesn't know that I cut myself. That's good as she would have stopped me and I'd have nothing to numb the pain._

''Here.'' She put the ice on my ribs.

''I want to see Ally.'' I said.

''Go tomorrow, you need a good night's sleep.'' She tucked me into bed and left.

_I wanted to see Ally because I really wanted to tell her everything. But, I can't pipe up the courage to do so. I've written a song to describe my situation. I'm just going to sing it to her. Problem is, I don't know how I'm gonna sing it to her. Well, here it is._

_They think your crazy  
They think your mad  
They call you stupid, worthless,  
Tell you your not worth it_

Now your walking back  
To a place you call home  
But you feel so alone

The same hurtful hits  
It's your darker place  
In your virgin ears,  
The remarks they made

And if they, if they really knew,  
All those things  
That you do in your room to hide the pain  
I bet their minds would change

Yeah,  
I'll bet their minds would change  
They'd change if they knew the pain

Cause I believe in these scars  
I believe

_In the song, 'their' is my so-called dad and 'your' is me._

* * *

**The next day (Austin's P.O.V)**

I walked, well limped lightly into Sonic Boom, clutching my side.

''Hey Austin, are you ok?'' asked Ally. ''You're limping a bit.''

''Yeah, I hurt myself when I was dancing.'' I lied straight to her face, I hated doing this. ''I've written a song. Can I sing it to you? Now.'' I asked.

''Yes. Let me tell dad to watch the store.'' She shouted to her dad and then helped me up the stairs and into the practice room. I sat down, grabbed my guitar (I kept one in the practice room as I kept forgetting to bring it.) I started to sing. It hurt my rib, but I had to.

"They think your crazy  
They think your mad  
They call you stupid, worthless,  
Tell you your not worth it

Now your walking back  
To a place you call home  
But you feel so alone

The same hurtful hits  
It's your darker place  
In your virgin ears,  
The remarks they made

And if they, if they really knew,  
All those things  
That you do in your room to hide the pain  
I bet their minds would change

Yeah,  
I'll bet their minds would change  
They'd change if they knew the pain

Cause I believe in these scars  
I believe" I ended the song in tears, and Ally looked as if she was going to cry.

''Ally. I have to tell you something.'' I fiddled with my hands as she sat down next to me.

''What is it?''

''In the song, when I'm singing about them, it's my d...dad. And when I sing about you, it's me.'' I said to her, then I broke down into tears. She held me in her arms. Then, she led me to her room. I sat up in the bed. She took my top off. I winced in pain. Then she saw them. All the things that he did to me.

''Ally, I wanted to tell you...'' I started, but Ally cut me off.

''Just come here.'' She practically had me in her lap as I cried loudly into her chest. She calmed me down by telling me that it wasn't my fault. But she didn't know it all. Nobody did. And if they did, they would tell me that it was my entire fault...

* * *

**A bit of music in this chapter. It did seem as if Austin's condition improved, but it is going to get A LOT WORSE from here onwards. What will Austin do now his girlfriend and sister know his secrets? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Nonpointlessish message

**Yes. I haven't updated in a while. But my cousins came from abroad, and we were quite busy as there were 2 young kids that we had to take care of. And my computer was in the room that we gave to them. So I couldn't update. Then, I got a brand new laptop (its wine red!) for ,y birthday. So I will be able to update from sometime next week. Today, I moved ALL my stuff from the room I was staying in when my cousins were here to my own room, which used to belong to my cousin until they moved out. So I moved my stuff from 2 rooms into 1, them Ii had to move my school to my old OLD room, which is now my study. So, my room to downstairs for a month, then back up to my new room, then some to my new study... so I WILL UPDATE! Thank you ALL for reviewing. And sorry if you thought that this was an update. It is just a nonpoinlessish message.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Possibly The Worst Birthday

**Hi! Thank you for all the reviews, keep them coming! So here's the next chapter! And I want to ask you something...I have a great idea for a sequel, but this story will be left on a cliff hanger for a while. Or, I could just add it on from this story so there will be no sequel. So, should I make the two stories into one, or have them as 2 separate stories? Your choice, please vote in your review. Thank you! And I'm sick :( so I'm sorry if you hate this chapter :(**

* * *

_So I'm actually in a good mood today. IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TOMORROW! I'm turning 16, and I'm really exited because dad promised he would give me a good present! I hope he gives me presents like he used to when mum was around. _

**The next day**

_It's about 6pm. This birthday was one of the most horrific birthdays ever. I didn't think I'd be this upset on my 16th birthday. Let me write about what happened._

Austin woke...well was woken up by his sister, who had bought him something big. A car! Finally, he wouldn't have to walk 10 minutes every day to get to Sonic Boom! It was a Range Rover. I always wanted one!

''Thank you!'' he jumped into his sister's arms. She gave him a big kiss on the top of his head.

''Err, Dad wants to see you.'' she told him. Austin went downstairs and saw his dad.

''Happy birthday son.'' He said, opening up his arms to hug his son. Reluctantly, Austin hugged his father. It reminded him of when his mother was around. She used to give him more love and attention than normal. She used to make him breakfast in bed, and then did his hair for him. As Austin's birthday was in August, he didn't go to school, so she took him out to a location of his choice. It was normally a theme park, but last year, she took him to Hawaii.

''Austin, I have a special present for you in the basement.'' his dad took him by his hand and led him to the basement. There stood a few men. Then, Austin began to realise what was about to happen...

* * *

_So, I then went to Sonic Boom, I was bruised over my body, but not on my face. The biggest bruise of all lay on my heart._

''Happy Birthday Austin!'' Ally, Trish and Dez cheered.

''Thanks guys!'' he gave them all a hug.

''Austin, are you ok?'' Ally asked. She knew when something wasn't right.

''Can I see you in private?'' she asked, holding on to his arm comfortingly. Austin nodded, and they went up to the practise room. Ally ushered them to get the cake out as she took Austin to the practise room. She sat him down.

''What's up?'' she asked.

''Nothing.'' he replied, holding back tears. She put an arm around his shoulder and held his head and slowly rested it on her shoulder. She began stroking his blonde locks. Ally felt that her shoulder was wet. It then occurred to her that he was crying.

''I w...was...r...raped...'' he began crying loudly as Ally wrapped both arms around him and he buried his head into her chest.

* * *

**I was planning to do this plot for a loooooooong time. But, because I haven't updated in a while, I decided to give you a treat and do it now. Please review! And another question...Applause or Roar? Capital FM have just put Roar on and now Applause is on. Being a MASSIVE GaGa fan, I like Applause better. What about you? So, in your review, say if you want the sequel separate or in this story, and at the end, write ROAR or APPLAUSE. THANK YOU! :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Blood

**Thank you to all the reviews! I know this chapter is VERY late, but I have half term for two weeks now!**

* * *

I left Sonic Boom at around 9pm and got home at about 9.20. I opened the door and crept in. My dad gave me an evil glare as I came in. My eyes killed from crying so much. If my dad found out that Ally knew, he would probably do all of this again. Suddenly, I felt somebody grab me and throw me outside. My head hit the cold concrete floor of the drive. Then, there was a bang and I felt an excruciating pain in my right leg and I felt something dribbling down my leg. I then saw my dad throwing a knife into the distance. It then occurred to me that he had stabbed my leg!

"Sweet dreams, Austin Moon. You're sisters away on a field trip for the next two weeks. So poor Austin.'' He laughed evilly and locked the door. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and dialled Ally's number.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I was in bed reading a book for my book club. I had a massive book to read for tomorrow AGAIN! I heard my phone ring. It was Austin. I answered it quickly. Something didn't seem quite right.

"What's up Austin?'' I asked casually.

"Ally…help…leg…bleed…help…'' The phone hung up. I knew that something had happened. Grabbing my jacket, keys and phone, I drove to Austin's house. I saw him lying on the drive. I ran over to him.

**Normal P.O.V**

She sat beside him, dialling 911.

"Austin, stay awake.'' She stroked the tears off his face. She put her jacket over him to keep him warm and wrapped her scarf around his leg to try and stop the blood flow.

"Ally…my head hurts.'' he stuttered, clearly in a lot of pain.

"I'm right here. You're gonna be ok.'' She comforted, kissing the top of his head.. She heard a siren. "Hold on a few seconds. Help's here.'' The paramedics came rushing over.

"What is your relation to the victim?'' A paramedic asked.

"I'm his girlfriend. I got a phone call at around 9.30 and he told me what had happened. Is he gonna be ok?'' Ally questioned, worry filling her eyes.

"I can't promise you anything. Has he got a parent?'' Ally was dreading this question.

"His dad's on holiday and his mum died a few months ago.'' She lied.

"Then that might explain the cuts on his wrist. There's some fresh ones that were probably done a few hours ago. We're gonna have to refer him to a psychiatrist."

"Can I go with him?'' Ally asked, grabbing his hand.

"Yes you may, and does he have a family member?''

"He has a sister, but I don't think she's at home, otherwise he would have rung her.'' Ally found it weird that Austin's sister didn't know about this.

"Miss, Austin has lost a lot of blood. He also has a very high fever of 41.2 degrees. So, we will have to hurry as he may not make it.''

* * *

**I really didn't know what to do, so I added this. There is going to be a MASSIVE twist, and this is the build - up. The sequel will be IN THIS STORY. **

**Question of the chapter (this is something I will be doing every chapter from now on) – Which one is best vocally (live compared to the studio version) Miley, Demi or Selena? I think DEMI! Please review, thanks to EVERYOBODY who has reviewed. I really appreciate it.**


End file.
